Dreaming of You
by Chiyo-kins
Summary: Arisa meets Kamui through a dream long after the fate of the world has been decided. Will she be able to get him back to being a loving and caring person? Chapter Two is FINALLY finished!!! Now for chapter three...[sigh puff]
1. Am I Dreaming?

Alright! [Rolls up sleeves] I'm ready to try X out. I just watched the movie last night so I'm really hyper and I got a lot of inspiration while I slept, although there was ABSOLUTELY no anime in my dream…  
  
I DO NOT OWN X CHARACTERS! CLAMP OWNS X! I ONLY OWN ARISA! That's my friend's name, but she wanted me to use it for my fan fic anyway…  
  
Chapter One: Am I Dreaming?  
  
Bu-bum…  
  
Bu-bum…  
  
"What is this? Is this some sort of dream? Where am I? What is that sound? Why am I here…?" Arisa thought as she walked through a place that seemed foreign to her, yet where she presently was. She walked through what used to be streets and looked at all the crumbled buildings that lay around her. She felt the wind blow through her hair and saw cherry blossom petals fly by her hand, yet when she touched a cherry blossom petal that fell towards her, she did not affect it's direction, for it kept flowing with the wind.  
  
Bu-bum…  
  
Bu-bum…  
  
"I am in a dream, I can't affect anything that occurs in this dream…" Arisa said, not noticing that steps were approaching her.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" A man said, his black hair shined in the sun, and his blue eyes stared at her, almost as if he would hurt her. Arisa quickly turned around and stared into his blue eyes. She gasped and blushed at his good looks and quickly turned around again, clutching her cheeks, which were now many shades of red.  
  
"I am Arisa, and I don't know exactly why I am here in this dream…is it your dream?"  
  
"Yes, a dream that I was shown long ago…and it now haunts me…that nightmare that never ends, my memories." Arisa turned and looked at him, her cheeks still red from her blushing; yet she couldn't help but stare up at him and wonder what had happened to him, and why he had been shown a dream like this one?  
  
Suddenly, the landscape changed, and there was a sudden burst of light. Arisa found herself standing next to the body of a woman, and the man was standing by her body. He stared at another man, who looked oddly alike to him. She kneeled over the girl's body, and saw that her chest did not rise and fall like any normal person's would and that she was dead. Arisa gasped and stared at the other man, who had a menacing look on his face, the one that made her think of a bad version of the man that she thought was a hotty.  
  
She looked back at the girl, the wound was in her stomach, and she clearly saw that she was dead in the first place, that wound was a fatal one, even if she were operated on the second after she got it. She heard the sound of bending metal and felt the whole tower shaking below her feet. She looked towards the other man, he had moved his arm, sending a rush of power through his fingers. 'This power, it's menacing!' she thought. She covered her eyes as a flash of light occurred, and she was now on the top of the tower, and the man was kneeling next to the other's body.  
  
"Oh my God!" Arisa said as she saw that there was no head on the other body, and that the head was in the arms of the man, who was now weeping. She covered her hands and started to cry, steaming tears streamed down her face as she slowly walked towards the one man who was alive, clutching the head of his friend. She placed one hand on his shoulder, but he did not do anything. She kneeled down behind him and embraced him, trying to comfort him. She let go of him when he started to twitch. He stopped weeping, and turned, gazing into her light blue eyes. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair flowed in the wind, slapping her shoulders when the wind died. He dropped the head and embraced her, weeping into her silky white tank top. She slipped into the tea ceremony sitting position, making sure that her matching shorts wouldn't get dirty, even in a dream.  
  
She slipped her arms around him, holding this man that she hardly knew. 'He…killed the other…they were friends…why is destiny so cruel…?' 


	2. Awake, I'm Late?!

Chiyo: Here we go again, Arisa are you ready? Arisa: Hai, I'm finally going to sch. Chiyo: [blocks Arisa's mouth] You can't tell them yet! [Looks at the audience and smiles] Don't worry peeps, it's all right, Arisa just didn't know that she was supposed to keep her mouth shut for now. [Lets go of Arisa's mouth] Arisa: Awwww, come on Chiyo. Can't I tell them what happens in this chapter?! Chiyo: Fine, but you can't tell them the plot! You got that?! Arisa: Yes ma'am.[whispers to self: she who must be obeyed.] Chiyo: Arisa, didn't I tell you when I met you that I can read minds? Arisa: [thinks: o shit, I've been caught.] [stops in her spot] Chiyo: Well.I think you should tell everyone about the summary that I prepared. [Hands Arisa a piece of paper] Please do the honors, and don't think that I'm a bitch. I just don't want people to know about the entire story without reading it. [Crosses her arms] Got that? Arisa: Yea, I'm sorry. Well, since I get to do the honors, lets get started [stands straight in front of the audience] :  
  
Let's see, ah, Arisa [me] wakes up from this dream after a little talk with Kamui. She gets ready for school, [even though she always is in a rush, her having these dreams always makes her wake up REALLY late] and she runs to school. When she gets there, she discovers that there is a new transfer student, whom she had just talked to a while before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: School and a Transfer?!  
  
"Kamui, that's your name isn't it?" Arisa said as she held the man who had just gone through so much. She saw everything, his thoughts, his memories.she couldn't bare it. She saw all of this pain and suffering; all of it had just happened to him too. She saw as all of his new friends had passed into the afterlife, trying to protect him. She couldn't hold back her tears, and let them flow down her cheeks; stinging her eyes and making her face feel warm.  
  
"It is I, Kamui, who is before you," Kamui said, his voice was muffled in her clothes.  
  
"Kamui, it'll be all right. I will be here for you, always."  
  
"That's what I thought it would be like with my friends, I don't want to loose you too. I hardly know you.but." He couldn't finish the sentence, what was wrong with him.?  
  
"Kamui, it's alright. I know how you feel. It cannot be helped, you don't want to loose an innocent person from your grasp," Arisa said as she slowly pulled his face away from her shirt, "You must still be strong, if you don't stay strong, I'll have to teach you how to be strong. I don't think you want that now, do you?"  
  
"You.Arisa.I.I can't be here.I can't let you see Fuma and Kotori like this."  
  
"I've already seen them Kamui, there is nothing wrong with it. I have lost people in my life, and I know exactly how you feel. Come," Arisa said, as she slowly stood and lifted him up as well, "We will go to another place to dream in. You and I.you won't have to worry.the past is the past."  
  
"The past.I don't think I can."  
  
"Kamui, you can forget the past. It just needs to be thought of in a better way." Arisa said, smiling at her new friend, "you must think of all the people that you saved by sacrificing a few. I know that it hurts you inside, but you will just have to face it..."  
  
"Arisa, why are you helping me?" Kamui interrupted.  
  
"Kamui, you should know by now. I am telepathically linked to you. I can access your memories, and you can access mine. You should just." Kamui looked into her light blue eyes and silenced her with his index finger.  
  
"I respect you, Arisa, I can't do something like that. I won't allow myself to search through the archives of your mind."  
  
'Kamui.' Arisa thought as he placed his soft lips against her own. The world flashed before her as she closed her eyes and accepted his kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arisa gasped as she sat upright in bed, her pajamas clinging to her sweat covered skin.  
  
'How could a dream like that make me sweat so much?'  
  
Arisa glanced at her clock and screamed. She was late! Not again! Arisa hopped out of bed, grabbed her school clothes, and bolted out of her of her room. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, quickly slipping off her clothes and hopping into the shower. Her sweat rinsed off easily as her 19-year-old brother warningly slammed his fist on the door. Three knocks.she had three minutes to get ready, and then it was time to leave.  
  
"Arisa.you're always late," Kentaro mumbled to himself as he walked down the wooden steps to the kitchen, "and mom thinks I'M a bad influence for younger kids. She hasn't even tried to get Arisa up in the mornings like I have."  
  
He finally reached the kitchen and sat at the table, with a bowl of Miso soup sitting in front of him. He bowed his head, "Itedakimasu," and dug his spoon into the soup, savoring the flavor of tofu and miso.  
  
There was a slam of a door and stampeding of feet on the floors of the second floor. Feet slammed through a room and down the stairs while Kentaro calmly ate his breakfast. Arisa ran to the table, gulped down her soup and picked up all of the takoyaki she could stuff in her mouth. She grabbed her pack, waved to her mom and ran outside, leaving her brother to his soup. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Arisa ran to school to find her friends sitting in the classroom and talking about their weekends. She quickly got to her seat just as the bell rang. A sigh of relief escaped her lips that she got there in time.  
  
"Ohayo class!" Sensei said with a smile, "Today we have a new transfer student named Kamui Shirou."  
  
"Kamui? It can't be." Arisa whispered to herself. Chiyo glanced over at her but decided not to ask. Clearly, Arisa knew the Kamui.  
  
Kamui walked in, his good looks making most of the girls in the room sigh. The guys on the other hand, were busy trying to get the girls to notice them. Kamui Shirou looked directly at Arisa. He had a shocked look on his face. Chiyo glanced at the Kamui and then back at Arisa, question marks floating about her head. Chiyo cupped her cheeks in her hands and sighed, 'go figure, Arisa always knows some sort of good looking guy.'  
  
"Kamui, there is an open seat in front of Arisa, that will be your spot," Sensei Kakyoku pointed to the desk and Arisa's cheeks changed from being fair, to bright red. Chiyo giggled and wrote on a blank sheet of paper on her desk, handing it to Arisa.  
  
The following is the note that they passed between each other:  
  
* represents Chiyo ** represents Arisa *** represents Kira [who later grabs the paper from them and laughs hysterically, then starts commenting  
  
*Hey Arisa, you know Kamui? **Yea. *How? **I had a dream, and he was in it. *Let me guess.you walked into his dream? **Yea. *Tell me about the dream. **Well.I don't think you would like it *It wasn't a lemony dream was it? **NO! *Then what was it? **It was a dream that he was shown a long time ago.and all his friends died. *Oh.that's really bad. **I know. I was comforting him. ***Comforting him in what way? *You're not thinking what you just made me think now, are you? ***What are you thinking? *[sigh puff] ***What? *You know that there is no way that I would say it, on a piece of paper, while I'm in school.don't you? ***Oh, you mean that? Yup! ^.^ *Baka! Why are you thinking that?! **What is she thinking? ***Hey! I ain't baka! *[coughs] **Oh, now I know what you mean. *[nods] **That isn't the comforting that I meant! 


End file.
